Switched (UAU)
by ScorchedEarth82800
Summary: ...
1. Intro

This story is probably the farthest you can get from canon while still staying sort of canon

Long story short, you're going to see things like Zuko leading armies into battle, Sokka executing prisoners, Katara decimating legions, Aang being nowhere to be seen, the Earth Kingdom being wiped out, almost everyone's forgotten about the legend of the Avatar, and really different nations.

For example:

The Air Kingdom- A large mountainous continent. Most cities are inexplicably hovering, and the people inside won't share their secrets.

The Fire Colonies- Ragtag nation of fiery people that live to the south and north, they're at war with the Water Empire

The Water Empire- Empire for short, this is a nation of cold, heartless people hell-bent on dominating the world. Currently indifferent to the Air Kingdom, they'vefocused on the reclusive Fire Colonies to wipe them out, but are having a hard time doing so. Still cocky from wiping out the Earth Tribes.

Earth Tribes- Tribes of people that lived on spires of rock that pierced the oceans, these people were wiped out. Supposedly some survived, but not many.

Anywho, carry on!


	2. Notice

*NOTICE*

Embarrisingly, it seems I let this story just fade... I totally forgot about it.

Not to worry! I intend on writing more of it.

However, I'll be taking a different approach to it.

For starters, I'll be adding a lot of headcanon things, and adding in culture that isn't canon (like myths, names, army ranks).

Speaking of army ranks, I'll be writing this story as more of a log by a commander...

Commander Zuko to be exact :)

However, this story's rating is going to be bumped up to M, as I have some more mature concepts planned (murder, drugging, rape, gore, and other fun stuff).

Anyways, see you all later


	3. Pre-Battle of Permafrost diary

Dear Diary,

Wow that's cliché. Anyways, this is Major General Zuko signing in to write my thoughts out on paper. Uncle, no General Iroh says that will help me, but personally, I don't see how. Anyways, it's kind of nice being a Major General, as apparently that's pretty high up. I depressingly don't know much about ranks, as I was drafted into my high position due to my relation to Iroh, and my also-apparent to everyone but me display of tactics.

(I never thought directing 45 couriers to distribute supplies to every command post inside the main city simultaneously consisted of tactics, but evidently it does)

Anyways, it's time for me to introduce myself. (Iroh also says I need to do this every 5 entries). "Greetings, I'm Major General Ozaisson. But you may call me Zuko, as I don't like being called formal names. I'm 16 years of age, my current familial hut consists of me and my sister, as my dad died fighting and my mother ran away after his death. My favorite style of fighting is with daos, but I can wield a spear decently. I've even managed a tachi a few times, but ended up with scars the 3rd time. I'm also one of the rare abnormalities in my people, as I can manipulate and even on special occasions create flame. This titles me as a bender. According to my instructors, I'm actually one of the stronger benders there are, but I lack discipline and finesse. I've still got raw power however."

Happy now Uncle?

Anyways, I've currently been stationed near the fields of Permafrost. Currently, we aren't under attack by the Empire, which is a rarity, but that's nice for me, as I don't have to go and fight. I've actually got a competent group of men, with my 2 subordinates in my camp actually being both ranked as Captains. Evidently that's really lower than my rank, and my position as Major General is taken as a joke, as most people just treat me as a Major. Personally, that's fine with me, as I don't want to take responsibility for entire armies, I'd rather be in charge of a contingent. In fact, I'm actually considering asking Iroh about making me a Major instead. Y'know, just shave off the "general".

Oh but enough about me. I'm in charge of camp #42, my #2 and #3's names are Douz and Ming. Douz is a little weird, and I seriously question his manhood. Really. We all can hear him sing when he showers, and he hits the **REALLY** high notes. Ming however, is just terrifying. The guy is like 8 feet tall, and unlike most troops, he doesn't wield a sword or a spear. The guy swings a 2 lengths of metal each 3 feet long, tipped with spiked balls. He calls them maces, and they're supposedly designed to crush armor. All I know is I don't want to get hit by one, let along get mushed in between the two of them. I've also divided my troops into 2 groups. I've got the swordsmen, who are lead up by Ming, and spear-wielders/throwers are headed up by Douz. We drill every other day, and we're generally just a pretty laid back group.

Anyways, one of the scouts is reporting movements out on the ice, so I'd better get going...

Signing off, Zuko Ozaisson.

-**So what'd you guys think? Did I do the diary injustice, or did I do it right? Let me know...**

**Familial Hut- Every family in the Fire Colonies lives in a figurative hut. Even if it's a mansion, it's the familial hut. Basically, the direct family is the familial hut.**

**Ozaisson- Zuko is called Ozaisson as it means Ozai's Son. Everyone not of age has this on the end of their name. For example on how it would work with girls, Azula Ozaisdaughter. **

**That's it.**


End file.
